


Afraid

by AUsedMattress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, GTA V AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUsedMattress/pseuds/AUsedMattress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Lyrics used: Afraid by the Neighborhood ]</p><p>A fic dedicated to my Adam. For I'll be your Lawrence however long you'd like to keep me.</p><p>Kovic and Sonntag have been drinking the night before. When Kovic wakes up in cold, old blood, he begins to question what had happened the night before. When he remembers, things aren't the same anymore.</p><p>written after too many shots of vodka. </p><p>COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfTheKrispyKreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheKrispyKreme/gifts).



> this fic is dedicated to my adam. for without them, this wouldn't be written.

_I wake up, I’m afraid_

Something terrible had happened the night before. Kovic woke up to a puddle of cold crimson surrounding his stomach. He couldn’t immediately get up and figure it out. He lied there, in his apartment he shared with his partner. His partner he had claimed to love. They lived close to downtown, close to where all the crime happens. Close to where they could easily lose their lives if they chose the wrong movement or choice of words. That hasn’t happened yet. Whatever happened last night is clearly a blur. He yawned to himself, putting his hand on his forehead. Rubbing the skin of the area to release his memories. What happened last night? And who’s crimson is this? 

It’s late in the morning, closer to noon. Kovic finally sits up, he looks around, completely confused. When he first sits up in bed, his hands pressed down on the mattress. There’s still fresh crimson. His reaction was to smear it against the white blankets on them, following a disgusting noise. He shakes his head, then noises the trail of clothing by the entrance of the bedroom. That’s usual, and they somewhat resemble what Sonntag wore last night when they went to the club last night. It wasn’t his intent, but Sonntag was really interested at the time. And seeing how he enjoys the presence of his partner, he went anyway.

Something from then ‘til now had happened. Adam is suffering from such a bad headache from the drinking he did last night. He did enough shots that could put someone down, that could easily knock them out cold if they wanted. Lawrence, on the other hand. Went too far as usual. This is why they don’t take him out on missions anymore. The man tends to find conflict in everything, arguing that he is the bigger person and will make a show of it. Adam has seen it too many times, and has stopped a bunch of these acts from happening. Whatever happened the night before, he couldn’t of stopped it. 

His bloody fingers trace along the fabric of the blankets on them. He was in his boxers, in some random shirt that he no longer wears. Kovic hears something, but can’t really figure out the sound because of the busy life outside. He stares down at his partner. He’s sitting there, shaking. Why is Lawrence shaking? It isn’t cold, and it isn’t too hot. Did he get food poisoning again? Kovic shifted, placing his dominate hand on top of the man’s shoulder. Gently, he shook the man until he heard some kind of response. There wasn’t really any until he felt fingers on top of his hand. It was Sonntag’s. They’re bloody, stained with crimson.

Kovic blinked, turning more and focusing his partner. The sun was high and bright, its rays cutting through their expensive blinds and curtains. Something isn’t right here, and it was beginning to show. Sonntag mumbled something, but it wasn’t clear. Adam asked him to repeat himself. All he could hear was: ‘I need help. …’

Help? 

_Somebody might take my place._

Adam turned his partner over. He’s cold, his face is in extreme pain. Every sense of movement made him hurt even more. He let out soft gasps, soft yelling that any physical interaction is hurting him. How the hell did Kovic not hear any of this from last night? The sheets are stained, indicating that this had happened hours ago. He’s at fault, and immediately begins to curse at himself. He stares on, beige eyes wide open at his partner. The person he called his significant other in secret. That nobody else knew about them. What the fuck? Who did this? 

Lawrence doesn’t say much, both of his hands stained with his own crimson. He’s growing pale, and points to something. He couldn’t keep his hand up for long, as it quickly slaps against his stomach. Sonntag doesn’t have on a shirt. It has been replaced with finger marks and hand prints. His own, trying to keep himself awake. While he makes small mental notes about this, there’s a bunch on Adam, too. It was hard to tell on his shirt, since it was black. But the sheets told a different story. This whole time, he was trying to wake up Kovic to take him to the hospital. All efforts had failed.

And Sonntag doesn’t have much time.

He’s been like this for hours. Pressing down on his own wounds to keep the blood from leaking through his fingers. He was afraid, and knew that Kovic had too much alcohol the night before. With how much Sonntag drinks, it never once bothered him. Until he got into a got into a fight with the rival gang. He knew it was them, he fucking knew it was them. But Lawrence insisted in fighting with them after his drunken state. Big mistake.

It was only one of him, and three of them when he had encountered them inside of the bathroom of their local club. They surrounded him quickly, taking the glasses off of his face and throwing them down to the ground. The rivals may know who he is, but they don’t comment on it. They instead make threatening comments. They insist on ruining what the other hand. His looks, and his hands. They wanted to take out the veins in his wrists and tendons in his hands. That way he couldn’t ever hold anything again. That he had a reason to commit suicide. They commit to their act. Someone reveals a knife, refusing to banish it. They know Sonntag doesn’t have a weapon.

But he does, have his life.

He says something to the rival gang as they won’t leave the entrance. Sonntag shakes his head, rapidly growing angry when they continue to refuse his request. He knows he can’t fight them, there’s no firearm on his person. Kovic declared that if they wanted to have some fun between them, that they shouldn’t have a weapon on their person. Big mistake. The knife is hidden, Lawrence doesn’t know it’s there. He pushes the man in the middle. There’s three of them. They each have their own kind of weapon. They want to bully the older man, to take what they don’t have. 

Another life.

They go in, they dive in for a kill. It felt like a camera was watching them from a distance. The screaming was silenced by the loud music outside. The deejay played them extra loud this evening, seeing how he was paid in advance by the rival gang members. The gang member with the knife goes in, he immediately strikes at his target. Lawrence does his best to fight back, shielding his face from the blows. He had his arms up, trying to defend himself. The knife easily slices at the man’s flesh. They cut him open, crimson spewing. Sonntag yells, regretting this moment. He left Adam alone at the bar, still taking in shots on their ever-so expensive tab. He’s going to lose this battle.

He’s going to lose this fucking battle.

Sonntag did what he could, kicking and shoving his opponents away. This method would of worked if there was only one of them. Unfortunately, he’s outnumbered. Afraid of what’s going to happen next. He wanted to get out, to find Adam and leave. It’s near last call, and he knew he wasn’t going to make it out of here if he doesn’t do something. Where the fuck is Adam? 

He was carelessly staring into space at the bar. The bartender asked if he wanted another shot of alcohol, which he respectfully declined. He was waiting for the other to come out of the bathroom. While had both of their cellular devices, Adam was checking his for notifications, something to fill in the void while Sonntag is away. For some strange reason, Sonntag has been the only one to keep him truly entertained. Was this love?

Nah, it couldn’t be. 

Adam went to stare at his phone for a while longer. The sounds of three individuals running behind him. They pushed the crowd to the side, eventually pushing some of them onto him. He groaned, to which the others replied that they were sorry. Shortly after, there’s bloody screaming coming out of the bathroom. That’s where Lawrence was. What the hell is going on? 

Being me can only mean

He has to find him. He repeats his name once.  
And again.

“Lawrence?”

_Feeling scared to breathe_

Adam quickly gets out of his chair, he makes his way to the bathroom. Around the crowd who simply stares at him. Each of them stare, wondering what’s happening. Rumours spread fast around here, especially in downtown. He runs towards the man’s bathroom, to see individuals already there. They’re just there to see what’s going on, but not to fix what’s going on. There’s someone on the ground. They’re all preaching the same thing. Adam’s mind races, he grows more and more worried by each second. He’s afraid it’s his own person. He doesn’t take a breath. It escapes him the moment he saw Lawrence on the ground. Cold, and bloody. He has a hand pressed against his own stomach, trying to keep the contents from inside spilling out. Who the hell were they? Kovic changed colors. He had picked up his significant other, and quickly left the bathroom. Out of the bar.

Into the public.

This is where they pick up right now, both covered in Lawrence’s blood. 

_If you leave me then I’ll be afraid of everything_

Kovic sits there in bed, trying to keep Sonntag awake. He shifted the blankets off of their person. Both of them are covered in blood. He should've died hours ago, yet. Here he is. He’s still here, trying to fight on. Kovic takes in his significant other, holding him close into his arms. They have to call for help right now. Any moment they delay, meant a lesser chance of being rescued. The arm didn’t last for long, Lawrence began to scream.

Fuck, Adam is actually afraid.

“S-stop! I’ll call for help!”

That makes me anxious, 

Adam softly dropped Lawrence down back onto the pillows, turning to the other side. There was his phone he had placed from last night. It was left charging. The only notification that showed was one about how ever long they’ve been together. It was more than a year, and Adam is terrible with dates. He quickly unlocks his phone, solving his own passcode to dial for services.

_gives me patience,_

He explains what had happened, sobbing throughout the whole thing. The person on the other side can barely understand him. They remind Adam to calm down, that they’ll help his partner. Kovic yells into the phone. The person reacts calmly, sending help.

_calms me down,_

Kovic hangs up the phone. He throws it aside, then scoops up Sonntag into his arms. He silently presses on kisses to the other’s head, trying to remind him that everything is okay. That everything is going to be okay. Adam says this a dozen of times, trying to convince Lawrence that it’s okay. They may be too late.

_lets me face this,_

They are too late. 

_Let me sleep,_

The sounds of sirens are in the distance, they’re coming for them. Lawrence begins to cry. The pain escalates to a level that Kovic’s soothing voice or words no longer affect him. This is it.

_And when I wake up,_

There’s banging at the front door. Adam quickly gets up, and nearly slips because of it. He unlocked the multiple locks on the door, just in case someone tried getting to them. It was a weak level of protection, but it kept them soundly asleep at night. When it had opened, someone from their side had kicked it open. Thank god, they’re people there to save them. None of them are disguised as far as Kovic sees. He points to the main bedroom, where Lawrence is. They follow through, at least five of them. 

Kovic simply stares on, breathless. They hustled Sonntag onto their equipment, and immediately leave when they were able to. Without thinking, Adam follows.

_Let me be._

Adam was made to wait inside of the nearest hospital's waiting room. He sat there, playing with his phone at times to keep him distracted. Then played some kind of mobile game. Anything to pass the time. It was only two hours into waiting to see if he made it or not. Kovic jumped up when he saw the surgeon. They removed the mask covering their lips, staring at the other in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry, we did everything we could.”

Adam’s jaw drops straight to the ground. There’s obvious tears wanting to leak out. They quickly did. They caught onto his beard, where he rubbed an arm against them, trying to hide away his anguish. The surgeon nodded on, looking away. “I’m sorry, Mister Kovic.”

The surgeon paused, catching a look of the other. He’s freaking out, rightfully as one should. He’s on his knees, tears ringing rapidly. 

No more words are exchanged at this time. Sonntag passed a little more than two hours for after Kovic woke up. 

Things were never the same since then.


End file.
